User talk:Bezerraivys
Welcome Hi, welcome to DigimonWiki! Thanks for your edit to the Pharaohmon (Xros Wars) page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Lanate (Talk) 18:38, 18 October 2010 PD Never put that template on images that you did not create yourself. It basically amounts to theft. 20:37, January 19, 2011 (UTC) :DO. NOT. USE. THAT. TEMPLATE. 21:46, January 20, 2011 (UTC) ::Do not use the "PD" licensing template. I will be forced to give you an official warning if you keep claiming those as public domain. 14:23, February 1, 2011 (UTC) We have an exacting naming policy on this wiki, which I really hope you've read. Screenshots, for example, should be named similar to File:6-09_01.jpg. They should be the full shot, and should be from the official broadcast (meaning they still have the tv asahi watermark). They should also have the proper categories and crediting when uploading them. If your image has already been deleted once and you don't know why, please ask the person who deleted it for an explanation. 15:09, January 29, 2011 (UTC) AncientIrismon image You need to license that image. 22:59, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Card scans DO NOT STEAL IMAGES FROM OTHER SITES. The Main Page has a zip file of the scans we are allowed to use -- we are also allowed to use the scans directly from the carddas site, though that might be difficult for Alpha and Battle Terminal cards. 03:33, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Targetmon Throwing up a babelfish dump on the page is considered spam. Don't do it again. 03:24, July 23, 2011 (UTC) :It's considered spam because YOU DIDN'T ACTUALLY WRITE IT. You threw the text in an online translator, then copy-pasted the result. ::As for "how can you help"? You can't. If you don't understand Japanese, there is not a thing you can do to improve that article. Don't do things outside of your skill set. 04:03, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Sethmon Wild Mode I just want to say, thank you for handling all of those. 13:45, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Game images Out of curiosity, where did you get the images from game characters? 01:06, February 15, 2012 (UTC)/23:06, February 14, 2012 (Brasília, summertime) :Also, can you please remember to license images correctly? 01:11, February 15, 2012 (UTC) ::Where did you get those magazine scans? 16:10, February 18, 2012 (UTC) :::Did you ask for permission to use them? 16:17, February 18, 2012 (UTC) ::::You know, since you didn't ask for permission, you can't use their images in any way even if you edit them. I'll have to delete your images and replace them with appropriate from DS-Raws (from whom we have permission to use scans), and block you since it's not the first time you steal images. 16:41, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Block You have been blocked for two weeks for uploading copyrighted images, your images were unwelcome and have been deleted. If you understand your mistake and promise you'll no longer do it, say it on this talk page and you'll be unblocked. :I know you want to help, but please, do it under the policy. 16:41, February 18, 2012 (UTC) ::One week is what our policy says, so I've reduced it. 16:43, February 18, 2012 (UTC) :::Oh sorry. I don't it's forbbinden. and the images that. I saw various sites with cuts of the same images and I pick from a comunite (http://comunidade.kanshin.com.br/thread-811.html its the site)(how can I use a copyrighted image?) and I don't known licese a image, I only know license a anime image please help me I only want to help this wiki.If you know this type of things can occur I will never make it without talk with you. T.T Bezeraivys(talk) 16:50, February 18, 2012 (UTC) ::::They look like they are scans of V Jump. I would go ask Vande on WtW if she happens to have scans from that far back, and see if we can use the scans. ::::I've removed your block. 17:19, February 18, 2012 (UTC) :::::I already downloaded those scans from DS-Raws. Don't we already permission to use Vande's scans on this Wiki? Or is that only for the manga? 17:39, February 18, 2012 (UTC) ::::: Thanks KrytenKoro, then you will talk with Vande if she don't has the scans I will talk with the person that uplouded in the site to know if I can you, ok?Bezeraivys(talk) 02:46, February 19, 2012 (UTC) :::::Do not use the default licensing templates that wikia asks you to use; they don't work here. You can either write up a license based on the examples provided in the upload text, or simply put . 20:48, February 19, 2012 (UTC) ::Don't reupload the image, just edit the file description page. 23:42, February 19, 2012 (UTC) :::Sorry, just reread this. When I said "I would go ask", that's a suggestion, that wasn't me saying I would do it. I don't know what issues the scans came from, so I wouldn't know what to ask her. Either you can ask her, or can you give me an estimate on which month/year the issues came from? 16:25, January 19, 2013 (UTC) Screenshots Look, I know you want to help and all but, could you please FOLLOW THE SCREENSHOT NAMING POLICY!? 19:15, February 20, 2012 (UTC) :I don't need to delete them. I'm admin, so I can rename images. 21:10, February 20, 2012 (UTC) ::Remember, it must follow the standard of "5-01 01.png", and you're putting "5 01 01.png". ::Also, don't use the licensing templates for the licenses of the images. KrytenKoro already told you this. You must select "none" on the licensing and type the license in the field that appears. It's the way we do licensing here. ::Something that bugs me is that all those images are on different sizes, are you getting them from videos or anything? ::Also, the Analyzer screenshots that you uploaded will have to be replaced: They are edited screenshots. Screenshots must show the whole frame, not any edited portion. 22:27, February 20, 2012 (UTC) :::Don't select "None" on the licensing. Don't touch the licensing menu at all. Seriously those templates do not work. 14:59, February 22, 2012 (UTC) ::::Please remember to replace underscores (_) with spaces when calling images, and please use properly written licenses for screenshots. Look at the Xros Wars screenshots for examples. 00:24, February 27, 2012 (UTC) ::Seriously, please don't leave underscores in image names. I already ran the wiki bot to remove all of those a month ago, and it took forever then. :As for the infobox image for episodes, it really should match whatever we're using on the episode list, which requires a specific name for the template to work. If you want to upload new versions of those images, you are welcome to, but please revert the replacements you've done in the infoboxes. 19:01, February 27, 2012 (UTC) :::Stop leaving underscores when you call out images. This is the last time I ask before it starts counting as vandalism. :::Also, if you have access to it, please use screenshots from the English dub of Data Squad. 19:26, February 28, 2012 (UTC) "Summary", "License", "Other Free" Stop adding these to the images you upload. For screenshots, copy the exact formatting used on File:6-01 01.png. For Toei control art, copy the exact formatting used on File:Keramon t.gif. 17:32, March 1, 2012 (UTC) :I will start immediately deleting images you upload that are not properly licensed. Please be more considerate. 20:14, March 26, 2012 (UTC) ::Copy the image description for File:6-01 01.png, and modify it as appropriate. 22:02, March 26, 2012 (UTC) :::Could you please license the Analyser images appropriately? Copy the image description from here and modify it as appropriate. 17:30, August 12, 2012 (UTC) ::::Read this section again. DON'T TOUCH THE "LICENSING" OPTIONS. The license must be written in the "summary" section of the upload options. 00:33, August 13, 2012 (UTC)/21:33, August 12, 2012 (Brasília) Honeybeemon The Honeybeemon image was deleted because currently the wiki has decided not to allow screencrops. There is a forum discussing whether we should allow them for certain cases, and if you can give an argument for it, they might be accepted. 17:57, March 5, 2012 (UTC) Underscores Please stop using underscores in coding. It looks especially bad when it shows up on the page, as with Justice Equals Power. 16:26, January 19, 2013 (UTC) :Seriously, please stop using underscores. 14:31, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Seirenmon and Ceresmon What are your sources for their types? 05:46, March 26, 2013 (UTC) I picked this from wikimon.Bezeraivys(talk) 16:34, March 26, 2013 (UTC) :Okay, in the future, don't. Although wikimon is a very good website, it's still not an official publication. All of our sources need to be to official Digimon publications. 17:48, March 26, 2013 (UTC) Digimon Xros Wars Manga I heard you want to read even a single chapter of the digimon manga, so I plan to share you this site. It was in english language so you may understand much easier what the characters say. www.goodmanga.net/2793/digimon_cross_wars Hope you like it. O-Legion (talk) 13:11, August 22, 2013 (UTC) Hey Olá, Bezerraivys, vi que você é brasileiro e fã de naruto, por isso decidi parar aqui, para te convidar para editar na Wiki Narutopedia Uma wiki brasileira que está disposta a ser diferente da maioria das wikis do brasil, pode ter poucas páginas, mas é uma ótima wiki, com uma equipe maravilhosa, e seria muito bom poder contar com a ajuda de mais gente por lá, espero poder contar com sua ajuda, espero a resposta. --Ultimate Ninja Supreme (talk) 04:54, September 14, 2013 (UTC) Image corrections Can you please correct the licensing and attribution for File:BanchoLeomon t.gif, File:BishopChessmon (White) t.gif? 03:27, December 19, 2013 (UTC)